


Niña-duende

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Vientos de Agua
Genre: Age Difference, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: ¿Por qué yo? preguntas, porque es la primera vez que alguien te elige, porque no puedes comprender qué es lo que la hija de Sophie ve en ti.





	

Niña-duende, con ojos de aguaclara y andares de hada. Niña-duende con cabellos como hebras de sol, manos blancas y delicadas de cuyos dedos brota la música, mirada curiosa, voz de campanillas y cascabeles. Niña-duende por la que los trasgos salen de sus cuevas para verla pasar, criatura escapada de los cuentos y leyendas de su infancia en el verde del monte.

 

Niña que se está convirtiendo en mujer sin que nadie se dé cuenta en una casa fría y sombría donde las risas se apagaron y la música es sólo un eco de tiempos idos, un cruel recordatorio y frágil reemplazo de la felicidad perdida. Niña que está cansada de callar, cansada de usar vestidos viejos, cansada de actuar como _sustituta-de_ , siempre _en-lugar-de_ y nunca ella misma. Niña que quiere huir lejos, muy lejos, niña que está aburrida del trajín diario, harta de lo cotidiano y del tedio que Buenos Aires, esa ciudad que nunca ha sido la suya, tiene para ofrecerle. Niña que quiere ver rascacielos y calles estrechas, luces y carteles escritos en la lengua de su infancia.

 

Niña que te mira a los ojos y te pide, te ruega, te ordena que te la lleves a París con ella, que la saques del encierro, de la muerte en vida. Tú querrías decirle que sí, querrías tomarla de la mano y no soltarla nunca, nunca... Pero sigue siendo una niña, aunque tenga cuerpo de mujer, aunque hable con decisión y haya sufrido tanto que sus ojos se hayan vuelto sombríos. Es una niña y tu vida es todo lo sórdido y oscuro, lo retorcido y vulgar y no puedes mancillar su alma de niña-duende con la fealdad del mundo de la noche y lo prohibido, el único mundo que conoces. Tratas de explicárselo pero ella sólo ve la aventura en tus relatos, la libertad, la oportunidad de escapar. Nada que le digas le hará cambiar de idea, tiene la voluntad del hierro y la tenacidad de la marea que reduce la roca a arena.

 

 _¿Por qué yo?_ preguntas, porque es la primera vez que alguien te elige, porque no puedes comprender qué es lo que la hija de Sophie ve en ti.

 

 _Sos la única que aún me llama Marianne_ y es cierto, porque hasta Felisa ha dejado el francés de lado para reemplazarlo por el más prosaico “Mariana”, un nombre de entrecasa, común y corriente sin musicalidad alguna, un nombre que no le pega en absoluto a la doncella de canción parada frente a ti. _Sos la única que no ve a mi madre cuando me mira a los ojos, sos la única que me ve a **mí**_.

 

Y su sonrisa destruye todas tus defensas porque ay, tú ya has caído bajo su hechizo. Intentas calmar tu espíritu inquieto diciéndote que le estás haciendo un favor a todos, que ella ya no pertenece a esta casa que Andrés insiste en convertir en mausoleo, que por más que quiera a sus hermanos menores ella no tienen nada en común con ellos, porque los niños, encantadores como son, no han heredado la elegancia, la delicadeza, el aura de magia que rodea a su hermana mayor. Ella es una orquídea nívea que en el mejor de los casos esta rodeada por simples margaritas y dientes de león, y quizás tú no seas una rosa, pero tienes las espinas para defenderla de lo que haga falta.

 

Tomas su mano, entonces, y sabes que la llevarás contigo a donde sea que ella quiera ir, lejos de esta ciudad que nunca ha sido la casa de ninguna de las dos, dejando atrás la tierra del exilio para buscar la tierra de la aventura y la magia.

 

Niña-duende: es tu perdición y lo sabes, pero preferirías sufrir mil muertes antes que una sola vida sin su hechizo.


End file.
